Mighty Maxwell
by Spoot Poot
Summary: A little story about...nothing really...just weirdness...and this can all be avoided...please dont read. you'll catch things from this...BAAAAAAD things...like AIDS! R&R, raited t for lingo...and panties...


Might Maxwell

Spoot: oh, hi! Didn't see you there! Welcome to Spoot Theatre. Today's story is about a very special boy, who goes on a very epic adventure! Please enjoy…MIGHTY MAXWELL!

Not Again…

Weird how things never work the way you want them to. You get so far in life, then BAM! It hits you. Solid gold 2 tons of shit.

Wufei looked down at the mess on the table. He placed a hand on his chin. The other he used to scratch his head. He blinked a few times at the hell he created, then shrugged and placed his hands at his side. It wasn't like he didn't try. He really did. The whole day was a disaster, and this was the one thing he needed to keep from killing himself. He scratched his head one more time, and again, shrugged. Then reached from behind and pulled out a rope, a noose really. He placed the noose around his neck and tightened it. 'I've done all I can, this is all I have left. Good buy' he said to himself in his noggin. Then went to pull the trigger on the gun in his hand…when the door flung itself open. He looked up from trying to hang/shoot himself and gasped. It was Powdered Toast Man. Wufei's eyes gleamed and his mouth opened in a smile. "Joyyy" he exclaimed. "No need to fear, Powdered toast Man is here!" the aberration shouted. "Oh, What have we here…" PTM placed a hand on his hip, and then looked down at the mess on the table. "Looks like…you need…" He outstretched his hands to reveal a small container, on the label, it read: "Powdered Toast for dummies" Wufei's eyes widened. "J-j-jooooyyy!" he sobbed. "That's right kids, just sprinkle on and," PTM sprinkled the contents of the container on the table, and out popped some powdered toast. "JOOOYYYYYY!" Wufei exclaimed again. "No need to thank me little girl, I do what I can! Because I'm POWDERED TOAST MAAAAAAN!" he bellowed as he flew from the house, upward. Making a giant hole in the ceiling. Wufei looked up, then back down at his plate. "Yippee…" he said in a tiny voice, and gobbled up his treat.

"And that's how Gra'ma saved Thanks Giving!" Duo shouted. He looked over at all the faces staring back at him. Quatre was in a giggle fit. Wufei looked horrified. Heero was blankly staring into Duo's eyes, to shocked to do anything other than that. And Trowa was looking at his hands. "What the hell." Wufei said softly. "What? You know you want some!" Duo said. "I think we should just stick to the regular toast." Quatre said, being his usual mediator. "NAH! I know a guy." Said Duo. "You know a guy?" Trowa asked. Duo nodded. "I KNOW A GUY!" Trowa exclaimed placing a hand on his chest. Wufei reached over. His hand in Trowa's line of view. Trowa watched it then looked at Wufei. Wufei looked back at him, and then promptly smacked him hard in the face. Trowa's eyes widened. "Stuuupid…" he said softly, returning his attention back to Duo. "and as for you…" he said pointing a finger at the said boy. "I don't think I like you much!" Duo just laughed. But Wufei wagged his finger at Duo anyway. "I wish I could kill you." He said. Duo just flicked his hand to the side. "Eh, you love me." He said closing his eyes and adding a smile.

Duo and Trowa flew through the air and landed on their butts. They turn and look back at Wufei in the doorway dusting off his hands. "Get out of here; it's too good a day to be Stuuupid indoors." With that being said he promptly slammed the door. Duo looked over at Trowa. "You know I'm right." He said matter-o-factly as he got up and dusted off his back side. Trowa nodded. "So what do we do now?" he asked reaching over and grabbing up some dirt. Duo just walked away. Trowa sat there and hummed a bit as he sifted the dirt back and forth in his hands. The hum was in the tune of "My country 'tis of thee" He began to sing…

"our country reeks of trees, our yaks are really large-" he stopped when his head made contact with something. He looked up and there was a little red headed boy. In his hand a rock. The boy chuckled. "Oh no, it's Victor, the neighborhood sadist…" Trowa said to himself as he got up. "Uh…Duo…DUO! DDDDUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOO!" he shouted as he made a mad dash for the neighbor's yard.

Duo was balancing himself on a part of the sidewalk that was raised some. He was doing fine until Trowa collided with him. "damn you numb nuts. I had a thing goin' now what do you want?"

Trowa looked frazzled and it appeared that he had…soiled himself…

"V-V-Victor…" he chocked out.

"Did you crap yourself?" Duo asked sniffing the air.

"VICTOOOR!" Trowa screeched.

"Ok, ok, I heard you…what do you want me to do?"

"We need a hero." Trowa said, looking behind for Victor. Duo sighed. "Ok, I'm on it…" Duo got up and dusted himself off once again. He began to spin around, while making weird "Whooshing" noises. He took this time to grab something from his pocket and tie it around his face. When he stopped his spin, he was a little wobbly. He doubled over and placed his hands on his knees. "Whoooo…damn…I'm outa' shape." He said, then he straightened up and looked mighty spiffy. Placing his hands on his hips, he chuckled in a very fake way. The wind blew his braid to one side. He had a pair of women's panties placed over his face to form a mask.

"The great Masked Avenger is here to save the day!" he bellowed. Trowa squealed. "I love this part!" he was almost as giddy as a little girl.

Victor came into the line of view at that point. "Hey, Jerk Offs…one of you is gunna get a new butt hole!" he shouted. Trowa looked worried. But Duo was calm and collected as he stood proudly, with his chest out. "Come and get you some!" he said in a deep voice. Victor made his way to the two boys. "Hey…those are my sister's panties." he satiated when he was close enough to see what was really going on. "And you would know what they look like!" Duo said in his Deep Super Hero voice. Victor clenched his fists into balls. "Take it back Monkey!" Duo just laughed his cheesy laugh. "you better leave him alone Victor." Trowa warned from the sidelines. "And just what are you gunna do Trowa FARTon?" Trowa lowered his head, and Victor gave a might laugh. Duo Wedgies him when he wasn't looking. Victor turned around. He seemed…bigger…like he had bulked up more. Veins popped out on his neck real big, and he had begun to turn red.

Trowa and Duo sat side by side. Quatre was dressing their wounds. "I think we need to move." Duo satiated simply. "And how." Said Heero from the doorway.

The End.

Oi, just some silliness from me! Lol I hope you liked it!


End file.
